


Merry… Truce?

by Tia_Maria



Category: Country Humans - Fandom, CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve Party, Funny, Handovers, I forgot to post this in 24th, I hope I'm not too late, Kissing, M/M, Short Story, Unwrapping a person, drunk, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: America woke up in the christmas morning with a hangover headache and the lingering sensation that something really weird was about to happen.When he went to the kitchen to drink some water, he realized he was right.Russia was soundly sleeping under his christmas tree while wrapped in present paper.America stood a good five minutes trying to understand what was happening.
Relationships: Finland/Estonia (ContryHumans), Russia/America (ContryHumans)
Kudos: 18





	Merry… Truce?

**Author's Note:**

> Probably grammar errors  
> I wish I still had time to wish you all a merry christmas, but I'll have to stick with "have a great new year, folks" instead.

America woke up in the christmas morning with a hangover headache and the lingering sensation that something really weird was about to happen.

They all went to a party the night before and not much he remembered from it.

His mouth was dry as a desert so he decided it’d be better to leave his room and get a cup of water - he went downstairs to the kitchen to drink some.

Christmas turned even more confusing once he was down.

Russia was soundly sleeping under his enlightened christmas tree while wrapped in present paper - snoring soundly.

America stood a good five minutes trying to understand what was happening.

Then, he took a picture.

Canada appeared down the stairs with a cup of coffee in hand.

America asked him if he knew what actually happened yesterday and Canada laughed at him.

He took his cellphone and showed America a video he recorded at last night’s christmas eve’s party.

In the video there could be seen lots of people drinking and dancing.

He could listen to his voice shouting at them all meaningless shit.

Then, he heard Russia shout something back at him - probably for him to shut up.

He challenged Russia to go shut him up.

And they started to make out.

America’s face got flushed and he was unbelievably uneasy with the record.

“W-what happened then?!” He asked Canada.

The other country only shrugged.

“I didn’t spend all night filming you - I was busy.” He said.

Then he left.

A few minutes passed with America trying to accept his drunk mistake and trying to remember  _ how  _ it all ended up with Russia under his christmas tree wrapped in present paper.

Then, Ukraine appeared down the stairs too, rubbing at his eyes in a sleepy way.

America decided to ask him if he remembered something from the night before.

He groaned at him and rolled his eyes, showing the man a picture he took of them all throwing drinks down each other’s throats. And a second picture of a shirtless America sitting on Russia’s lap, kissing the bigger one while his hands were pushing the tricolor country’s coat off.

America is even more ashamed after this - but that still didn’t explain what he was doing there.

Ukraine cursed him and told him he doesn’t know, he was too busy to  _ follow  _ them the night before - and he didn’t care a bit about it, really.

Then he goes another way.

America was too much conflicted to do anything too elaborated so he decided to make himself a coffee and sit on the armchair near the fireplace, analysing Russia’s naked torso and dumb face, still asleep. 

That guy sure drank a lot.

And so did he apparently.

He starts to realise what they have done, and what Russian would do once he heard about it. The pent up tension they have going one since the beginning of times were not news for anyone but for them, really. In the end, America sighed and frankly accepted how much he wanted to dive in Russia (for years now), but they hate each other too much to even realise their hatred is also something else entirely.

Then, Finland and Estonia walked down the stairs together, holding hands and laughing quietly. 

Quite romantic.

America called them and asked if any of them remembered what happened and WHY RUSSIA was under HIS TREE??

Finland and Estonia looked at each other, then back at him.

Estonia couldn’t hold a laugh while trying to hide a blush. Finland shook his head holding the laugh in. Then, Finland took out his cellphone and explain that they had come home earlier, and didn’t drink too much because they wanted to enjoy each other’s company, alone. But, coincidently, both of them were downstairs sharing a glass of wine to mood things up when an almost passed out America arrived being carried by Russia, on his arms.

They heard a pretty funny conversation while America was put down and started to climb the stairs - struggling to do so - with the other country right behind.

But America stopped and pushed Russia’s chest a bit away.

“No-no-noo U can’t stay, we’re not together yet.”

“Ok.”

Finland and Estonia just kept themselves quiet while watching the scene.

“U didn’t ask me out - we can’t go out.”

“Ok.”

America’s hands were pressed against Russia's chest. Mindlessly caressing the pecs.

“I fucking  _ hate _ you.” He said, growling. Kinda mad but also not at all. Conflicting. “But I like u too - u kiss good.”

“Nice.”

Russia didn’t seem to care with anything other than have America near him so he dove into another kiss and they started to make out again in the middle of the stairs. America’s hands pulling at his neck and Russia’s arms around him.

Kiss kiss kiss

Finland and Estonia just kept staring at them, sharing knowing glances at one another and drinking from their wine, smiling and holding their laughter the best they could.

“Want to smex?” Russia asked, worked up. Panting on America’s lips.

“Yeah” The other one replied, eyes unfocussed by pleasure. But, then, he shook his head denying it. Remember something important. “but no - it’s  _ christmas _ .”

“So what?”

Russia was confused.

“U ain’t my fucking present - I can’t bring you to my room.”

America replied as if it was obvious.

“Well, I can be.” The other one shrugged.

As the information entered on America’s intoxicated brain, he grinned nodding his head -  _ yes _ , that would make perfect sense.

“If u are - than u can do me.” His tongue twisted a bit in reply as he smiled at the other one, nodding more and more.

Estonia, then, told him that once they came to a “resolution”, Russia turned around and saw both him and Finland in the living room staring at them - but the first thing he said after that was “‘Toni, get me wrapping paper.”

America didn’t know what to say, so he just let both of them leave the house laughing and greeting their “merry christmas”.

He stared down at Russia on the floor, under his tree, wrapped in green-red-and-golden paper. He smiled, shaking his head and laughing at himself - kneeling down and trying to wake up the other country so he could enjoy his Christmas Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great new year, Folks.


End file.
